The Stepfather
by NAUGHTYcherry-blossomANGEL
Summary: Sakura has a thing for older men, but what if the older man is her stepfather who happens to be Syaoran Li. Rated M for strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_**

I DONT OWN CCS... I WISH I DID

Chapter 1

She watched as he kissed her mother on the cheek and then sat down for dinner. Her insides boiled, she was seething with rage. He smiled at her, curse her air head of a mother for marrying this asshole of a man. He was down right sexy. Standing at over six feet, he had amber brown eyes, shoulder lenght chocolate colored hair and tan complexion. He had the body any teenage boy would envy but he wasn't a boy he was a man. And that turned her on all the time.

All he had to do was lock eyes with her and she feel her under wear soaking with her juices. She knew it was wrong, it was taboo, it was unheard of. She was supposed to whole some girl next door who was a goody two shoes and never got in trouble. But how people was wrong, she was a little nympho with a hell of a sexual appetite.

''So Sakura how was school today.'' the man asked. He dipped his fork into his food and tasted it. ''Delicious, did you make this Sakura.'' he asked and when she nodded he licked his lips sensuously causing her flush red at the dinner table.

''It was ok, the usual.'' she held her facade up, she played nice in front of her mother.

''Well you guys be good now. My shift at the hospital starts next ten minutes so I'll be off'' her mother pecked her cheek and then bent to kiss Syaoran but he turned his cheek and her lips landed on his cheeks. ''We'll talk when I get back.'' she whispered. She opened the door and rushed out.

''I thought she'd never leave.'' Sakura breathe out, ''Why the fuck did you marry her for?''

''Sakura.'' the man spoke. He reached out for her. ''Don't touch me, just eat.''

Syaoran groaned, he had married Nadeshiko Kinomoto when he met her at the hospital, he had broken his arm and was intrigued by the woman. sure she was five years older than him but he felt something for her but the day he met her daughter Sakura, all his feelings for her mother had flown out the window. He would never admit it but he loved Sakura who was 14 years his junior, he was 35 while she was 21 and her mother was 40. Sighing he finished his meal and placed his plate in the sink where Sakura was washing up the dishes.

''Well good night then,'' he spoke and then headed off to his bedroom.

''Syaoran.'' a sultry voice stopped him dead in his tracks. ''Won't you kiss me goodnight.'' Sakura purred, he spun around and then pecked her lips with his, she opened her mouth, inviting him,he dived into her drinking her honey. She expertly ran her tongue over his lips and then gently bit down on his bee-stung lips. His hands traveled to her waist and pulled her up on the counter.

He laved her neck with kisses and pulled the filmsy dress over her head. She wore nothing underneath.

''You drive me crazy Sakura.'' he growled as he attached his lips to her neck and left open mouth kisses, despeartely wanting to mak her as his but her mother would know, she was supposed to be pure, untainted, virginal.

''Mark me as yours.'' she hissed into his ear and bit the earlobe causing him to ground her to his arousal.''I want you.''

He opened his mouth wider and sucked on the spot, he had never given her a hickey before but the sensations were driving her crazy, she reached for his belt buckle and undid it, pulling the pants and boxers down with his feet and unbuttoned hs shirt and he peeled it off his back and kicked away his pants and boxers.

He kissed her slow and sweet, nibbling at her lips and rubbing his tongue over hers, he opened her legs with hands and then began rubbing her clit, he pulled away from her and licked his fingers.

''You taste sweet.'' he murmured and then kissed her once more, Sakura moaned into his mouth. He bent his head and took the erect nipple in his mouth. making cirlces with his tongue and Sakura hissed gently.

''Oh fuck Syaoran.'' she moaned. He smirked against her breast. He opened her legs wider, still rubbing her wet core, he locked eyes with her, her eyes full of desire and her face twisted in pleasure. ''Fuck me.''

Instead his tongue arched out and flicked her clit, she screamed and gripped his head, her back arched on the counter, he spread her wet folds wider and began to tongue fuck her, tasting her juices. Sakura reached up and grabbed her breast and began massaging and pinching her nipples while watched him suck her pussy dry, He locked gazes with her, she loved seeing his tongue play on her clit.

''I want to suck your cock Syaoran.'' She spoke as he continued licking her, she moaned. ''Ohhhhhhh'' He stopped and then pulled his cock in front of her, and she grabbed the base of it and then covering her teeth with with lips she swallowed him in one stroke. She bobbed her head and licked the sides, sucking faster and faster.

Syaoran moaned, his hands played with her hair and massgaed her breast. With one hand on his cock, she fingered herself with the other, she hummed with his cock deep into her throat. She had never tried that before but Syaoran loved it.

''Oh fuck Sakura, don't stop.'' Syaoran moaned, she pulled his cock from her mouth and it came out with a pop. Still fingering herself she winked at him.

''Hmmmm,'' she moaned, he moved her hands away and positioned his cock at her entrance. She arched her back, and squeezed her boobs. ''Deeper.'' she moaned. ''Harder.''

He thrust into her fully, her walls stretched to take him in, he quickened his pace, thrusting faster and harder causing Sakura to scream and moan his name.

''Syao...hmmm... yeah... fuck me.''

He groaned as he fucked her senseless. Reaching down he flicked her clit and rubbed, thrusting into her deeper, he hooked her feet onto his shoulders and he plunged deeper.

''Oh fuck me harder Syaoran, Please, harder baby.'' Skaura begged, her knees felt like jelly and her cloud of judgement gone. He pulled her up some more and tears came out her eyes, he had found her g-spot. While fucking her pussy and rubbing her clit, she screamed harder than she had ever screamed.

''Ohhhhhh fuckkkk, yeah...oh god I'm coming'' she screamed, his cock twitched two times and as he was about to pull out she stopped him, ''Cum inside.'' he groaned, he thrust harder two times and then released his seed into her already wet dripping slit.

He kissed her head and pulled out of her, he picked her up and then carted her off to bed. Laying her gently on the bed, he covered her and then kissed her lips, she had already fallen alseep, he fixed hair off her neck and then he spotted the hickey, he felt excitement grow in him again, He wanted her again, he brushed the spot with his thumb and then kissed her once.

''I have tainted you my cherry blossom.'' he closed the door and let her sleep.

Sakura sat up in her bed.''No you have not tainted me, you have made me fallen in love with you.'' she whispered.

* * *

**\SO HOW WAS THIS, IT'S ONE SHOT.**

**I AM HAVING THOUGHTS OF CONTINUING **

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_**

I DONT OWN CCS... I WISH I DID

* * *

**WOW SO MANY REVIEWS I WANNA THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. HERE IS CHAPTER TWO, THE FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORO.**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 2

Sakura swerved her newly bought convertible Porsche into the university's parking lot, huffing and scowling, she opened the door and slammed it, not caring if she dented the precious car. When she awoke from sleep, she found a note on her bed with a key attached to the envelope and note saying ''Sorry.'' She went to the garage and found the black car with a red ribbon tied around it. Her mother frowned at the gift. Her husband rarely paid attention to her but he showered gifts on Sakura, whatever Sakura wanted, Sakura got it. Li made damn sure of it.

Making her way towards her locker she took out her lab books and she made a mad dash for the library, she found the furthest seat from the entrance and sat down to study, she was studying medicine and she Syaoran was damn proud of her for choosing that field. Blushing slightly she frowned again, why couldn't she get him out of her mind, he was constantly running through her mind and it was driving her crazy.

''Need some help.'' a dark masucline voice interrupted her. She looked up and she blushed.

''Syaoran what are you doing here?'' Sakura asked, she glad to see him, her heart beat and fluttered. He was looking rather handsome and yummy. He took the chair opposite hers and sat facing her.

''I can't stop thinking about you.'' he said in a hushed voice.

''Did you and my mother had a fight.'' Sakura asked.

''Yes we did, she suspects I'm having an affair.'' He said and Sakura gasped and put her hand to her mouth, ''Don't worry she doesn't know about us.'' He remembered the first night he touched her, it was his wedding night, he was left alone because Sakura's mom had run off to the hospital. She had come down in her boy shorts and tank top with ankle socks on her feet, she had walked into the kitchen and then stopped short, Li was standing there looking at her.

_Flashback_

_''Li.'' Sakura said, she moved behind the counter to hide herself.''I thought you and mom left.''_

_''Your mother's married to her job, but I think you know that.'' he replied. He swallowed thickly,she looked breath taking, with her honey colored hair and dark expressive eyes. _

_''You'll get used to it.'' she replied and then reached over in the frigde and took out a pint of ice cream. ''Want some?''_

_''Sure,'' he took the offered spoon and licked it, her breath quickened and she pulled away. ''What's wrong?''_

_''Nothing, I'm just cold is all.'' she replied, he took off his shirt and offfered her it. She scanned his toned body, her mother was a fucking ass for leaving this sexy man on her wedding night to go to work._

_They had ended up talking all night and then Li sat in a deep silence. He brushed her hair from her eyes, and ran his thumb over her lips, her breath hitched in throat. She closed her eyes feeling goosebumps rise on her arms and bare legs._

_''How old are you Sakura.'' he asked snapping her out of her trance._

_''Huh, i'll be eighteen on saturday.'' with that answer he drew her close.''What are you doing?''_

_''What I should have done the first night I saw you.'' he covered her lips with his, he kept them there for a second, then Sakura opened her mouth inviting him, drinking her honey sweetness he gently nipped and nibbled at her bottom lip. Pulling away slowly he pressed a kiss to her hair._

_''I want you.'' he whispered._

End of Flashback

''Syaoran are you listening to me?'' Sakura hissed. He blinked twice. ''Where you just a minute ago.''

''Sorry, i was miles away. What were you saying?'' he asked.

''What's going to happen with you and mother. We have been sleeping together the weekend i turned eighteen, I am 21 now. I don't think I wanna be in a closed relationship thing. I love you. I wanna be able to kiss you whenever I feel like it'' She breathed out.

''Are you breaking up with me.'' he asked quietly.

''Yes I want to break up, I am just saying you have to pick now, its either me or my mother and i doubt my mother knows how to get you to cum like the way I do.'' she had a smirk on her face, under the table he lifted her leg and began massaging his hardened cock with her toes. ''Hard already baby, I bet you want to push that thick cock in me don't you.'' she purred.

He gripped the desk, and threw a look that said behave. Pushing her feet down, he pushed back his chair and grabbed her hand and lead her into an empty janitor closet. Locking it he turned and pushed her up against the wall, pushing her thongs to the side, he quickly plusnged two fingers in her wet core.

''Yes, you're wet already.'' he rasped as he pumped his fingers in her, Skaura moaned loudly and then unbuckled his pants and grabbed his cock out. He was so big and hard, her pussy dripped down her legs, she grew even more wet just be looking at him.

Pushing his tongue down her throat he positioned his cock at her entrance, he bit her neck and masaged her breasts through her clothes.

''Beg for it.'' he rasped, he began moving his dick over her clit, causing her to moan involuntarily and gasp.

''Please.'' she begged. She held the base of the cock with her hands and giuded it to her entrance.''Please Syaoran, I need you to fuck really hard right now.''

He pushed into her, causing her to cry out, her nails dug into his back, she bent her head on his shoulders and bit down, he thrust into her hard and slick into wet core.

''Still wanna break up with me.'' he growled.

''No...Fuck...Harder Syaoran.'' she moaned into his ear. her hot breath fanned his ear, she dipped her head on his neck and sucked the skin leaving little love bites all over his chest and neck. He didn't care he loved this woman. ''Fuck me harder.'' she moaned. Throwing her head back on the wall, she reached in for her clit and began rubbing it. ''FASTER SYAORAN, HARDER.'' She moaned louder and more guttural. Syaoran groaned, his cock twitching inside of her.

''Babe I'm coming.'' he growled.

''Me too.'' she moaned, he thrust thrice and then released his seed into her. ''I love you.'' she looked into his eyes. She saw fire and heat in his face.

''I love you too.'' he finally admitted. ''Only you.''

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**THIS STORY IS GONNA HAVE THREE CHAPTERS **

** ITS A SHORT STORY**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER_**

I DONT OWN CCS... I WISH I DID

* * *

**WOW SO MANY REVIEWS I WANNA THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. HERE IS CHAPTER THREE.**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 3

Sakura walked into the house, quiet as a mouse, she slipped her heels off and then rolled her eyes. She could vaguely hear Li and her mother arguing.

Upstairs in the foyer, Li paced and a desperate Nadeshiko begged from the floor.

''Please don't leave me.'' she sobbed.

''Get your ass of the floor woman and have some dignity.'' Li barked.

''Fuck you Li.'' Nadeshiko spat.

''As far I recall you don't have time for me, you and your fucking job. Did you know that I spent my honeymoon night with my step daughter.'' he replied. ''An enjoyable night.'' he mused and then his hand went to his neck and lossened his tie. Nadeshiko's eyes burned a hole on his neck.

''Where the fuck did you get that.'' she pointed at the hickey and pushed him.

''From the woman whom I'm in love with.'' he replied softly. Sakura opened the door and entered the room like a cat walking on hot ashes.

''Could you guys not fight.'' she whispered. Tears stung her eyes. She stood next to Syoaran and placed her hand on his shoulder. '' have to talk to you in private please.'' she looked into his eyes and pleaded.

''What the fuck do you need to speak with him for, he doesn't care about us. We are leaving tonight, he is having an affair with some slut!'' Nadeshiko spat and then hauled her daughter to her side.

''Leave me mother.'' Sakura said and walked back to Syaoran. She held on to his arm and swayed a little.

''Are you ok my dear.'' he asked and placed her to sit on a chair.

''Just stuffy in here that's all, can you open the window for me.'' she fanned herself. 'That's better.'' she held her head back and he rested his hand on her shoulder.

''Don't stress yourself ok.'' he spoke gently.

Nadeshiko snapped, then it hit her, her daughter was the other woman.

''You vile little girl.'' Nadeshiko spat and launched her arm out to slap Sakura's porcelain cheek. She was stopped, Syaoran grabbed her hand and then pushed her to the floor.

''Never raise your hand for her again.'' he spoke coldly.

''HOW LONG.'' She screamed.

''Tomorrow will make it three fucking years,'' Sakura spat, ''That only shows how much attention you've paid in the last three years, did you know that Syaoran loved you, but you really fucked up big time.''

''How could I make love to my husband when he was busy fucking you.'' Nadeshiko countered back. ''Both of you get out of my house.''

''Correction, Nadeshiko, this is Sakura's house, I changed my will, everything goes to her. You have no say here.'' Syaoran spat and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Nadeshiko was fuming now, how dare them, she lunged forward and pushed Sakura towards the table, she fell to the floor and landed flat on her stomach over broken pieces of glass. Syaoran rushed over to Sakura and slapped Nadeshiko.

''You bitch don't fucking touch her.'' Syaoran growled. He cradled Sakura in his arms. ''Love are you ok?

''Syaoran...hospital...'' Sakura said and held on to his arms. He called an ambulance and then took her into the living room, he pressed a cloth to her stomach. ''Syaoran the baby.''

''You're pregnant.'' Nadeshiko snapped. ''Fuck.'' she opened the door and the ambulance men came in. They placed Sakura on the stretcher and whisked her to the hospital.

* * *

''If anything happens to her and my unborn child. I will murder you so far into the ground, that they wont find your body.'' Syaoran spoke calmly and smiled sweetly when a nurse passed by.

After countless waiting and countless cups of bad tasting coffee, a doctor approched Syaoran.

''Mr. Li Sakura is doing fine and we have manged to stop the bleeding and save the baby, she is roughly two months pregnant. Congrats again.'' the doctor chuckled.

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. ''When can I see her?'' Nadeshiko asked.

''I'm sorry Mr's Li but Sakura says that only Mr Li is allowed in the room.'' the doctor spoke and then checked watch, ''Excuse me but I have rounds to make.''

Syaoran spun on his heel. ''You heard him so shoo, when I get home, I want you gone from my house and I want to see those divorce papers laying on my desk signed with your signatures.''

''And if I don't do it.'' she snapped.

''Well looks like you'll be going to jail then. Sign the fucking papers or I'll have you arrested for attempted murder and greivous bodily harm, you know I'm not a lawyer for style.'' he snapped at her and she flinched. Pushing past her, he walked into Sakura's room.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Syaoran married Sakura in a private ceremony after his divorce with Nadeshiko, and as promised she left and never contacted Sakura.

Syaoran smirked as his wife paced up and down with her large stomach bugling in the way. She was eight months pregnant and they had found out that it was a girl, he loved his wife and their unborn baby girl.

''How about Skylar Reine Li.'' he suggested.

''Babe, that's nice, I like it.'' Sakura mushed. ''What's the meaning.''

''Lets see if I can rememeber this right, Skylar means ray of hope and light and Reine is queen is french.''

''I love it.'' Sakura placed her hand on her stomach and Li did the same. ''Skyar Reine, is that your name.''

The baby kicked and Sakura smiled at Li, he leaned over to kiss her and then thanked God for bringing his Sakura to him, however twisted it may seem.

* * *

**THE END**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**I AM PLANNING TO DO A SEQUEL BUT IT SHOW HOW SYAORAN AND SAKURA'S RELATIONSHIP WAS WHEN THEY HID THEIR SECRET.**

**ITS GONNA TAKE SOME TIME**

**I'LL HAVE IT UP IN FEW WEEKS.**


End file.
